I Thought I Lost You
by reekittoneko
Summary: Short JohnDave oneshot. Fluff. Based on update, so some of it is canon. - "Hi Dave! What's so funny?", Dave dropped the pictures in shock, and his laughter stopped. He stood still, frozen at the voice he just heard. He knew it so perfectly and heard it clearly. He knew he wasn't dreaming. - John/Dave - Cover image by life-writer.


**Authors Note: Actually my first fanfiction ever. Decided to JohnDave based on the 19/06/13 update. So some parts of it is canon because it's from the comic, but it was just for the story line. This is my JohnDave fantasy. Enjoy c: **

* * *

He was back on his own planet, in his own room. It felt a bit weird to him to be back inside his old house. He hadn't realized it had actually been a really long time after he had been in there.

Despite the fact that he hadn't been in the Land of Heat and Clockwork for about 3 years, he found that every thing still seemed the same. All his belongings were still in his room too. Property of Dave Strider, seemed to be written on everything in the room, though he never labeled any of his things.

Dave smirked at his old things.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about my ill beats from the past. I wonder if theyre as ill as I remember." He pushed some buttons, "Yep, they remain to be as ill as the day they were dropped." He had the idea to make Karkat listen to his beats, he could message him now, but decided not to. He'd already harangued the poor guy these past few years.

Dave looked around to find his favorite poster still hanging on the wall, but with a drawing of Sweet Bro that was drawn with red crayon. He really liked that poster, but he never actually knew what it was. Oh well, somethings were never meant to be figured out. He walked over to a table to see his old dead things collection, which he found now as something he did that was pretty idiotic.

Dave walked around the room some more, he found pieces of paper on the floor. It was revealed that he had come across his selfies that he once thought to be ironic. He picked up more of the selfies, regretting that he took these pictures of himself, because it was all "bad irony."

But sooner or later, Dave found himself laughing hysterically. Chuckling slightly at first, but just burst out to a roar of laughter.

"YOU WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WIN YOUNG DAVE THESE SELFIES ARE COMEDY GOLD, AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!", Dave laughed to himself at the sight of the old pictures he took when he was younger. Before all this had happened. It brought to him such memorable yet idiotic memories of himself. Tears of laughter had run down his face.

"Hi Dave! What's so funny?", Dave dropped the pictures in shock, and his laughter stopped. He stood still, frozen at the voice he just heard. It was embarrassing enough someone had came in seeing him like this, but the fact that it was that voice, he recognized it so perfectly. He had heard it clearly at the silence he had in his room, but he couldn't believe it. Did he want to? He didn't know.

"J-john? I-is that y-you?", he stuttered, still shaken. Dave didn't want to turn around.

"Uh, yeah Dave, it's me. I thought you'd know me by now." John rolled his eyes, not knowing that his friend was shaking, in both alarm and happiness.

"I-is it really you? I-I'm not hearing things r-right?", he slowly turned, trying to catch a glimpse of his lost now found, friend. There he was, floating above the ground. Buckteeth and messy hair, eyes that were as blue as the ocean filled with confusion behind his glasses, looking at Dave. John had come back. Dave didn't know what to do, he had only seen John once in all his years that they've been friends. Only once, before they were seperated again. He had learned that John had gone missing after Jade had run after him. Dave thought he was gone for good, or was sent to place so far away where he couldn't be tracked.

More tears fell from under his shades, but they weren't from laughter. It was different feeling he had now.

"Yes Dave it's me! Why are you so asking so mu-", John stopped. He realized now why Dave was stuttering so much, he could see the tears that ran down his face as he faced him. John's eyes widen, and he slowly landed on his feet.

John reached out his hand, "Dave, are you okay? What happened to you?" Dave tried to gain back his cool. He looked up then turned back to his pictures. "Huh? O-oh, uh, I was just laughing at my shitty old selfies and just realized how stupid this was, haha..hah..", he smirked but his smile still faded away. It was half true, but it was more than that.

He knew it had only been a while that his friend had gone. But he always looked forward to see his best friend, he got one chance but it felt like nothing. He didn't even get to talk to him, or give him a hug. They didn't have any contact with each other, the moment he had was short. Now there he was.

Dave turned around again, but he looked at his feet, he still didn't dare look at the face in front of him. Afraid that his friend would think of him as soft, and sensitive. All this insecurity was keeping him from talking to his friend.

John responded, putting his hand down, "Oh, uh well then, where ar-" Dave ran to give him a warm embrace, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. He didn't want to ruin his cool and reputation, but he couldn't help it. He just had to. So all of his cool had gone down the drain at this moment.

But he didn't really care.

"I thought I'd never see you again for real." He whispered, so that John wouldn't have to hear that.

"Dave what are y-" Not giving a response Dave just hugged tighter, sobbing softly as he did, his eyes melted, and the water ran down like a waterfall, then words came out of his mouth. "I'm hugging you, what does it look like dipshit?" With that he buried his face again in John's shirt.

"I thought I'd lost you." Dave whispered again. He lost himself in the touch of his friend, he didn't want to let go. Not now, he wanted to fill his empty, longing heart. He just wanted to stay there, he clutched tighter, closing his eyes.

"What did you say Dave?" His daydream had been stopped at John's question. Dave opened his eyes, coming back to reality. "It's good to see you Egbert." A smile grew on his face, and the tears had stopped, but he still held on.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see you too Dave." John smiled and wrapped his arms around Dave.

_All this time, we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you. Got all this love, can't waste it on another._

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked that, All This Time by One Republic.**


End file.
